


Cozies and Tea

by Sourwolf and Stilinski (Kitsune_Moonstar)



Series: The Copper Kettle [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Stiles, M/M, Writer Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Sourwolf%20and%20Stilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't pining over the guy in his favorite coffee shop, no matter what his sisters say.  He's just using him for inspiration for his latest series of novel.  And if he spends a lot of time listening to Stiles talk, well, the guy is interesting, and his sisters do think he needs more friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cozies and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf or its characters. This is set in an alternate universe .

**Cozies and Tea**

Derek is terribly domestic when it comes down to it. Both of his sisters tease him about it mercilessly, and Derek had given up on trying to hide it. He baked. He knitted for fun. When stressed, Derek spent his time cleaning. And even his main series of books that he was famous for were cozy mysteries featuring a man who owned a knitting store. He also wrote a series of young adult novels under a pen name, but Derek doesn't even mention those any more. Not after his sisters' first reaction to a werewolf writing a series of teen novels.

That was one of the reasons he liked writing at the Copper Kettle. The little café was cozy and comfortable with free wifi and staff that wouldn't bother him even if Derek spent hours writing there. It was away from his sisters, and Derek liked to hole up there. The staff knew him, and quite honestly he got some of his best work done in the café. What he wasn't expecting was a distraction in the form of the newest staff member.

Stiles had been distracting from the moment that Derek walked in the café. The unfamiliar face was just the start of it. It was an interesting face too, maybe not the most attractive but incredibly vibrant and full of personality. Pale skin speckled with moles, large whisky colored eyes, and dark hair that seemed perpetually ruffled. He was always in motion as well. Stiles seemed to speak with his whole body, hands dancing through the air to express his point. And he never seemed to shut up. It was fascinating to watch.

Unfortunately, spending his days watching Stiles did not get manuscripts written. It was more interesting at the moment though. Derek hated to admit it, but he was stuck. He'd finished his original young adult trilogy last year, and it had been a great success. He actually had really enjoyed writing it, and he had a contract to write another young adult series. The problem was he was completely out of ideas at the moment. Derek couldn't seem to get anything he tried to pan out. Hence some of the reason for his Stiles watching.

All that changed when Stiles started bring books with him to read on Sundays. Sundays were always slow at the Copper Kettle. Often, Derek would be the only one in the shop for hours. So it probably wasn't all that surprising that Stiles brought along something to do. But he did have to bring in his book? Well, Stiles wouldn't know that it was Derek's book; he'd published the teen novels under the name Deirdre O'Conner. O'Conner was his father's family name; he'd changed it to Hale when he'd married into the pack.

Stiles must have caught him looking because he grinned and shrugged. "I know they're for teenagers, but I love them all the same. The characters are great even if I hate the fact that no one got a happy ending at the end of the series."

"You've read them before?" The question slipped out before Derek could think.

"This is the third time around. I love Deirdre's writing even if she tortures her characters too much. The only thing I really have to complain about is she rarely focuses on the humans who exist in her supernatural world that aren't evil. I'd love to see a human on the good guys' side for once."

Derek blinked. Now that was an idea he could work with. In fact, the story of how someone became a human in a werewolf pack could definitely appeal to a teen audience. He could even do a reverse Little Red Riding Hood sort of thing with the bad guys trying to "save" Little Red from the wolves. And thankfully, a customer had just entered the café, so Stiles wasn't going to think that Derek was being rude when he ended their conversation just to start typing.

It didn't take long for Derek to have little character profiles written up. And if Sasha, his main character, had more than a few things in common with Stiles, it couldn't be helped. Derek often used people he knew as the basis for characters. He had just started working on a series outline (Derek liked to be methodical about his writing) when Stiles threw him yet another curveball. Because this time the book that Stiles brought in to read was another one of Derek's. And it was one published under his actual name.

Stiles just grinned at him. "They might not look it from the covers, but this guy writes some of the best mysteries. The characters are fantastic, the mysteries are complex and keep you guessing, there's just enough action and violence but not too much, and his gay main character isn't a stereotype, even if he can't find love to save his life."

Once again, Derek speaks without thinking. "I'm glad you like them."

Stiles just stares at him. "You're Derek Hale?"

Derek fidgeted uncomfortably. "Yes."

"Dude, that is so cool. I mean you always imagine meeting your favorite authors, but you never really expect to, and you always hear all of these stories about how they turn out to be jerks in real life, but I already know you, and you're a great guy, and I should really shut up before I embarrass myself further."

It didn't exactly change things between them, but it did turn out to be a good conversation starter. One thing Derek didn't struggle to talk about was his writing, and he found that Stiles was a fantastic sounding board. Plus he was a treasure trove of information. It was almost like having a walking Wikipedia at his fingertips. Consequently, Derek ended up getting much further along with his manuscript than was typical. And he liked writing with Stiles around; there was something both comforting and inspiring about Stiles' cheerful chatter with the customers as the soundtrack to his work.

So maybe it wasn't all that surprising that he knocked out the first book in his new series in record time and had already started on the second one. His editor had loved the new series so far, and Derek was really enjoying writing it. His regular series had become something of a slog lately, and it was nice to work on a project that was fresh and exciting. So Derek spent his days at the Copper Kettle writing (and pining according to Laura and Cora). But he didn't really want to make the first move. He didn't know if the fact that he was one Stiles' favorite authors would make Stiles say yes to a date or if he would think that Derek was only asking because he was a fan.

Besides, Derek's attempts at a love life never end well. That's one of the reasons that his characters haven't necessarily gotten happy endings, at least romance wise. He was better off not ruining the friendship he had because of his unrequited feelings. He poured his energy into his book instead and just enjoyed his time in the café with Stiles. He listened to stories about the trouble Stiles got into with his best friend at home, about Stiles' father who was the local sheriff, and any other topic that popped into Stiles' head. Sometimes he shared stories of his own about his sisters.

Derek had known Stiles maybe eight months when he finishes the second manuscript for his new teen series. The first book is due to come out sooner rather than later, and Derek was contemplating giving Stiles a galley. He's been Derek's inspiration for most of it, and he deserves the credit. But Derek has been dithering over it for a couple of weeks. There's a signed galley sitting in his laptop bag that Derek hasn't been able to get up the courage to give to Stiles.

Cora thought was hilarious. Laura's a bit more sympathetic, but she also thinks he's being ridiculous. After spending all of the previous evening getting teased by both of them, Derek was at least going to try today. The Copper Kettle was busy when he arrived, so Derek settled in his regular corner. He'd wait for a lull before attempting to talk with Stiles. Hopefully, it wouldn't take long for the café to calm down.

There was finally a lull when Stiles' cell phone went off. He answered it, and Derek let out a sigh. Maybe it would be better to just try again on another day when things weren't quite so hectic. One of their quiet Sundays might be a better option, and Derek didn't really want to make a big deal out of this. Then he heard Stiles' breath hitch. Derek's head shot up. The young man was unnaturally pale, his eyes wide with fear, and his breath was coming in frantic little pants. A shaking hand clutched the cell phone he held to his ear.

Even with his werewolf senses, Derek was only able to catch one word in three coming from the phone, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good news. Not with Stiles looking like he was seconds away from a panic attack. Derek found himself shutting down his computer and packing up his stuff as Stiles got off the phone. He could hear Stiles making arrangements to leave work immediately. He made it out of the door before the panic attack hit him.

Derek would admit to using his supernatural speed in order to get to him before he collapsed. Dropping his laptop bag, he wrapped his arms around Stiles pulling him back against his chest. He kept up a steady stream soothing words, trying to get Stiles to match his breathing. Slowly, Stiles calmed down, and Derek let out a sigh of relief.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Now I'm just going to go die of embarrassment."

"You sound more like yourself at least." Derek reluctantly let go of him. "Can I give you a ride some where?"

Stiles sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Sure. I need to get home and book a flight back to California as soon as possible."

Stiles spent most of the car ride frantically thumbing through his phone, looking for plane fares.

"Fuck!"

Derek pulled up in front of a student apartment building. "Stiles?"

"I can't get a flight out until nearly midnight. My dad is in a hospital somewhere, and I can't get home until tomorrow afternoon. He could be dying. And I won't be there. I can't make decisions if I'm not there. I mean I trust Melissa to take care of Dad, and she is a medical professional, but it's not the same and-"

"Breathe, Stiles." Derek said as he got out of the car. "Which apartment is yours?"

"Number forty-two."

He walked Stiles up to his apartment, loath to leave him alone when he knew he was upset.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, hovering in the doorway.

Stiles blinked at him. "What? Oh, no. You've already gone out of your way to help. I don't want to take up any more of your time."

Derek just shrugged. "It's not a problem. Do you have time to eat?"

Stiles blinked again. "My flight doesn't leave until just before midnight."

"Go pack. I'll fix you something."

Stiles' kitchen is surprisingly well stocked for a college student. It didn't take Derek long to whip up some omelets for them. When Stiles returned with a duffle bag, the omelets were waiting on the table.

"Go ahead and eat then I'll drive you to the airport."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to, Stiles. I know how important family is, especially when there's only a few of you left."

The drive to the airport was fairly quite. It was strange to have Stiles so silent, but Derek could understand it. He dropped Stiles off, pressing the galley into Stiles' hands.

"For the plane ride. Take care, okay?"

Stiles nodded. "Thanks, Derek. For everything."

He waited until Stiles disappeared inside the airport before heading home. However, once he was back at the townhouse, Derek found himself restless. He'd tried to settle in and get a little more writing done, but he hadn't been able to get back into the story. Instead, Derek found himself cleaning the kitchen and then making an extra large batch of peanut butter cookies. And when that didn't settle him, Derek ended up starting a new knitting project. It kept his hands occupied at least and provided something of a distraction. And if the scarf he was knitting was a dark red in color, that was just coincidence.

Another batch of cookies and a second scarf (this one in warm browns and golds) later, Derek received a text.

_Dad's going to be all right. Thanks for all your help. See you when I get home._

Something in his chest loosened, and Derek found himself being able to immerse himself in his writing again. He holed up in his room (except for his daily pilgrimage to the Copper Kettle to see if Stiles was back), ignoring his sisters for the most part, for the entire two weeks that Stiles was gone. It was productive at least. He got the second manuscript finished and started on a third. He had ended up planning for seven books in the series, so it was good progress.

Two weeks later, Derek arrived at the Copper Kettle to find Stiles standing behind the counter. The younger man's entire face lit up when he saw Derek.

"Hey, man. Good to see you."

Derek smiled back. "Hey, Stiles. How's your dad doing?"

Stiles laughed. "He's recovering. Complaining about the fact that Melissa is now watching his diet all the time. His high cholesterol made things tricky apparently."

Stiles fixed Derek his tea and a scone without getting the order. Derek settled in to his regular spot, and he wasn't all that surprised when thirty minutes later Stiles joined him. Derek did glance back at the counter when Stiles slid into the seat across from him though, but there's someone manning the counter, so Stiles is probably on a break. He smiles at Derek nervously.

"I didn't read it on the plane. I was too busy freaking out. But I had lots of down time at the hospital." Stiles is twisting his fingers together. "The first time I read it, I missed the inscription. I was too excited to reading the book. I'd been hearing about the new Deirdre O'Conner book for ages, but I knew it wasn't supposed to come out for another two months."

Stiles took a breath, and Derek asked, "The first time you read it?"

Stiles' face lit up again. "Dude, I read it at least three times. It's amazing. I think it's the best thing you've written. Of course, I'm biased, but, god, Derek, I loved it. It's definitely better than the Lone Wolves series. It's like you took all the best parts of that series and combined them with the best parts of your mysteries. I couldn't put it down. And to think that I in any way contributed to that awesomeness is just humbling."

"Dad asked what I was spending all my time reading, so I let him read the book. He liked it too actually. Well, he thought it was good writing even if it was the sort of thing that he wouldn't normally read. But it's not just the writing. I mean, I've loved your writing for ages, but then I got to know you, and you've got this fantastically dry sense of humor, and you clearly adore your sisters even if they annoy the hell out of you. You walk around in these sweaters all the time and just incredibly huggable. And you take care of me when I need it, and I really want to kiss you if that's okay?"

Derek blinked, trying to process all of that information. Stiles wanted to kiss him. "Yes. Please."

It was just a chaste press of lips together, but Derek felt his whole body tingle at the contact.

"Do you maybe want to see a movie or something?" Derek asks afterwards.

Stiles' smile is soft, gentler than his normal grin. "I'd like that."

They end up eating home made mac and cheese and watching Mythbusters on Derek's couch. Stiles curled up next to him, head resting on Derek's shoulder, as they watched Adam and Jamie blow things up. Derek was happy and content, and Stiles seemed the same. He let out a soft sigh, and Stiles twined their fingers together. It was startlingly domestic, and it suited Derek perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Teen Wolf drabbles and ficlets, check out my tumblr: http://asourwolfandaspark.tumblr.com/


End file.
